<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ask and Ye Shall Receive by briannorelfhunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743803">Ask and Ye Shall Receive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannorelfhunter/pseuds/briannorelfhunter'>briannorelfhunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt has Anxiety, Geralt initiating physical affection because he’s a brave boi, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Uses His Words, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Intimacy, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trust, but Geralt just isn't there yet, i mean seriously soft, soft, they both know they love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannorelfhunter/pseuds/briannorelfhunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt wants to get closer to Jaskier, to advance their relationship, but he’s not sure how to do it without getting hit full force by the intense storm of love that Jaskier barely hides. He wants it, gods he wants it, but he’s just not ready for it. If only Jaskier would let Geralt touch him a bit, without reaching back to reciprocate and drowning him in it. But how would he know what Geralt wants? It’s not like he can just <i>ask</i> him to do that. Haha no of course not, that would be silly. Unless…?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ask and Ye Shall Receive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically a kiss but described for like a bajillion words oops</p><p>ok I don’t even know what happened here, because this isn’t the dynamic I usually go for for these guys, but this scene sprung up in my brain and wouldn’t leave until I wrote it. So rip to the exam I have in 2 days because I wrote this instead of sleeping or studying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is in love with Jaskier. Has been for years. This is a fact he knows, but what he <i>doesn’t</i> know is how to show it. He knows what Jaskier wants, can see it in his smile, smell the love in his scent, hear the racing of his heartbeat. If it was just physical, that would be easy, but Jaskier wants all of him, even the parts of himself he wants to keep hidden, forever. And fuck, he wants that too, but there’s a whole lot of baring emotions needed to get there, and quite frankly the thought terrifies him. The two have been travelling together again for several months at this point, longer than they’ve ever managed before. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’s ready to let Jaskier get closer, the way he tries to occasionally, although he always backs off when Geralt heads off his advances. Not sexual advances mind, but something deeper, a promise of intimacy, of closeness, of a future of laughter and soft touches and knowing someone so completely that they are a part of you as much as they are their own. Jaskier is always coaxing him to ask for what he wants, but it’s hard, so hard to form the words, when his training and the world tells him that he shouldn’t want anything. Yet anytime he does voice his desires, no matter how mundane or strange they may seem, Jaskier always, <i>always</i>, respects them. And so maybe, he can try to ask for something more, in a way that will be easier for him to accept. The hopeful thought worms it’s way into his brain, and he thinks about it almost constantly, although it’s another month before he actually attempts it.</p>
<hr/><p>The morning light filters through the grimy window of their shared room at some forgettable inn in just another town they came across following the Path. Jaskier is sat on the edge of the bed, having just finished dressing, and he’s humming a jaunty tune to himself. He’s expecting Geralt to start putting on his armour, but Geralt isn’t quite ready to leave yet, deciding that it is probably a good moment to make his move. Easier said than done of course, but he’s been thinking about it for a while, and he’s pretty sure that he knows how he wants this to go. Jaskier notices that his Witcher is seemingly lost in thought, and tries to get his attention. </p><p>“Geralt? You ok there?” Geralt looks up, but doesn’t respond. His traitorous heart is beating faster already, and he hasn’t done anything yet. </p><p>“Geralt?” A waving hand in front of his eyes pulls his attention back to the room. He cocks his head to the side, then steps closer, into Jaskier’s personal space. He looks down at the bard on the bed, who looks back at him wide-eyed. A subtle sniff reveals no fear, only happiness tempered by slight confusion, though his heart is suddenly faster than normal. </p><p>“Uh, Geralt, this is getting reasonably alarming you know, is there something wrong? I mean you’re kind of just looming over me and I’m not easily intimidated as I’m sure you know but you should really start explaining yourself sometime soon-“</p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p>“What?” His eyes widen rather than close, flicking over Geralt’s face searching for an answer. </p><p>“Close your eyes”, he repeats, keeping his voice low and quiet. It wouldn’t do to actually intimidate the bard, that’s rather the opposite of what he’s going for. Jaskier stares at him for a few seconds longer, but seems to find what he needs in his expression, and slowly closes his eyes. His head remains tilted up towards Geralt, who uses the chance to just look, take in the high cheekbones and soft lashes. He reaches out, one finger resting on Jaskier’s cheek. His eyes snap open in shock. “Eyes closed!”, Geralt growls, more forcefully than he meant to. </p><p>Jaskier does close his eyes again, heart thumping loudly in his chest, but Geralt is relieved to note that there is still not a single whiff of fear in his scent. By all rights there should be, a Witcher looming over you is usually a death sentence, but the years have shown that Jaskier trusts him. That doesn’t stop him from running his mouth though. </p><p>“Honestly Geralt, we don’t all have your witchery senses”, he gestures vaguely with his hand to indicate said witcheryness, “how was I supposed to know you w-“ Geralt’s finger slides down to rest lightly on Jaskier’s bottom lip. </p><p>“Stop talking.” </p><p>Jaskier opens his mouth as if to retort, Geralt’s finger following the movement, but he seems to rethink it, closing his mouth again and swallowing. He’s breathing heavily and his heart is racing, and Geralt takes a minute to be glad that Jaskier can’t tell that the same is true for him too. The finger runs along Jaskier’s bottom lip, before exploring the planes of his face. He brings his other hand up to gently trace down Jaskier’s nose, smiling at the awestruck expression it gets him. He feels freer like this, without Jaskier’s intense eyes on him, bolder, enough to take more of what he wants, safe in the knowledge that Jaskier can’t see how <i>much</i> he wants it. Another step takes him closer, so close that Jaskier can feel the breath on his face, and whines quietly in the back of his throat. Geralt reassesses him, checking for any sign of discomfort, but the bard's face is blissfully relaxed, his scent having shifted from the usual levels of happiness and excitement to a deep contentment. </p><p>And so, he leans down, slowly, to press his lips to Jaskier’s. </p><p>Neither moves for a moment, although a muffled noise rips itself from Jaskier’s throat and onto Geralt’s lips. He pulls back slightly, but Jaskier chases, pressing their lips back together and bringing his hands up to Geralt’s hips, pulling him closer. Geralt grabs his wrists and places them back on the bed, causing Jaskier to open his eyes and look at him with confusion. He opens his mouth to talk, but Geralt gets there first. </p><p>“Eyes closed. Don’t move. Please.” He lets some of the plea sound in his voice, needing Jaskier to understand that he’s not ready for what Jaskier is offering him, not yet. The confusion clears off his face, and he resumes his relaxed position, sitting with his arms at his sides, face tilted upwards towards Geralt, eyes closed. </p><p>“Just to be sure”, Jaskier begins, “when you say ‘don’t move’, do you mean just my hands, or would you like me to keep my lips completely still as well?” His tone is light and teasing, a smile dancing on his lips, but the question is sincere.</p><p>Geralt lets out an amused hum. “Lips can move”, he concedes. “But nothing else. And no talking.” </p><p>Jaskier nods, and wiggles both his hands at Geralt before tucking them under his legs. The gesture of calm obedience is unexpected, and Geralt takes in a sharp breath, eyes closing against the display of trust. He lets it out slowly, re-centering himself, before placing both his hands back on Jaskier’s upturned face. One thumb slips down to rub at the junction between his jaw and his neck. The skin feels supple against his fingertips, dimpling where he applies pressure. And he’s gorgeous, face slack and open, soft eyelashes resting on flushed cheeks. Gods, he’s so pretty it <i>hurts</i>. Jaskier starts to lean into the touch, then remembers himself and freezes, swallowing. Geralt marvels at the man before him, being so <i>good</i> for him, and he should have known really, but then again, how could he? Jaskier is not one for doing as he is told, as has been demonstrated, repeatedly, for years. It makes his compliance now that much more exhilarating. </p><p>He bends down again and this time presses his lips to Jaskier’s forehead, a reward of sorts for his acceptance of Geralt’s little game. A soft sigh comes from the bard’s lips. Geralt allows himself to smile, properly, as he runs a hand into Jaskier’s hair. It’s something he’s always wanted to do, the use of various oils made it look so soft, and he’s pleased to find that it feels soft too. The strands curl against his fingertips, and the movement stirs some of Jaskier’s familiar scent into the air, where he breathes it in deeply. The hand moves across the back of Jaskier’s head, to tangle carefully in the locks at the base of his skull. He takes a deep calming breath to ease the tightness in his lungs, and leans down again to press their lips together. This time Jaskier doesn’t move, although his heart rate kicks up a notch, rather impressively considering how fast it was already. </p><p>Geralt slowly moves his lips, tasting and exploring. Jaskier reciprocates his soft movements, but never takes more than he’s already been given. His lips are soft, and underneath the general taste of his mouth, Geralt can taste pure Jaskier underneath. It’s similar to his scent, but much, much stronger, and Geralt pushes closer, wanting more. The taste of Jaskier in his mouth, his scent irresistible at such a distance, the feel of him under Geralt’s hands, the soft moans escaping his mouth, it’s everything. </p><p>He is surrounded by Jaskier and it’s <i>everything.</i> </p><p>It’s glorious, it's divine, it’s everything he’s ever wanted, it’s… </p><p>Too much. </p><p>Too much, too fast. He pulls back, breathless and shaking.</p><p>Jaskier pouts at this but the effect is rather ruined by his own breathless panting. His hands are fisted in the bedsheets, body trembling with restraint as he holds himself back from reaching out. His eyes stay resolutely shut. Geralt gently strokes a finger down the side of his face as they both calm down a little. </p><p>“Good boy”, he whispers roughly. He doesn’t know where the words came from, but Jaskier <i>is</i> being a good boy, and the moan he lets out at hearing Geralt’s words is more obscene than it has any right being. </p><p>“Please”, he whimpers. Technically he’s breaking Geralt’s ‘no talking’ rule there, but he can’t find it in himself to care when Jaskier sounds like <i>that.</i> </p><p>“Hmm?” A soft, inquisitive sound.</p><p>“Please, let me touch you”, he blurts out.</p><p>Geralt hesitates.</p><p>“Just one hand?”, he continues, then bites his lip to prevent any more words spilling out.</p><p>“Hmm.” He looks down at Jaskier’s hands, twisted into the sheets. “Just one”, he allows. </p><p>Jaskier’s right hand immediately frees itself and darts up towards Geralt, but it is soft and gentle where it alights on his hip. His thumb starts rubbing small circles while Geralt stands frozen, eyes flicking over Jaskier’s face again. </p><p>“Alright?” Jaskier asks. He can’t see Geralt’s face, but he somehow knows that he’s feeling uncertain. He always knows, despite Geralt trying to hide his emotions. He lets out another shaky breath, then resumes the soft petting of his own hands on Jaskier. </p><p>“Yes. Alright.”</p><p>Jaskier smiles and nods. The hand at his hip curls round towards his back as he once again brings his lips down to meet Jaskier’s, but it doesn’t push, just holds him lightly, Jaskier giving him full control. Not that he could be moved by a single hand if he didn’t want to be, but this way he doesn’t feel like he’s forced to go along or risk disappointing Jaskier, it’s up to <i>him</i> to give what he can. And give he does, getting bolder and kissing Jaskier with an open mouth, moving more confidently. Jaskier responds enthusiastically, letting Geralt pull him closer and lick into his mouth. His hand reaches up to stroke Geralt’s cheek, and Geralt sighs into it. He sinks a knee into the bed next to Jaskier’s leg, effectively straddling him, and allowing him to push even closer, hands now roaming more freely, skimming over ribs and hips and shoulders. It’s Jaskier who breaks away this time, leaning their foreheads together as they pant into the shared space between them. He brushes his hand back into Geralt’s hair before speaking. </p><p>“Geralt? Can I see you now?” His eyes remain closed as Geralt watches him, and it’s this that puts him at ease in the end, his willingness to let Geralt hide, to push his own needs aside to make Geralt more comfortable. He nods slowly, unable to push the words past his tightening throat. Jaskier’s lashes flutter as his eyes slowly blink open, flicking to Geralt’s kiss-swollen lips first, then up to meet his golden eyes. Geralt maintains eye contact for only a moment, the intensity of the tender blue eyes too much to match, but he can feel it prickling on his skin as Jaskier’s gaze wanders over him. The hand tangled in his hair moves again, and this time it’s Jaskier who traces the lines of Geralt’s face, mimicking his earlier movements. From where he’s looking down to avoid meeting Jaskier’s eyes, he can just see the curve of Jaskier’s lips as he cocks his head and smiles softly. </p><p>“You ok there darling?”, he asks, hand moving down to skim over Geralt’s collarbone. He nods again, more confidently this time, but still unable to get his words out. Jaskier seems to understand this, and guides Geralt to rest his head in the hollow of Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier’s other hand hesitantly comes up to circle Geralt’s waist, broadcasting his intent clearly in case Geralt wasn’t comfortable with it. But he allows it, allows Jaskier to pull him forward until he’s straddling him properly, held in his arms and face pushed into his neck. </p><p>“Oh gorgeous”, Jaskier murmurs, rubbing tiny circles along his spine. “So precious, darling.” Geralt shudders at the praise, so freely given. He allows the contact for a while longer, Jaskier alternating between whispering sweet things in his ears and humming soft melodies. But once again, he starts to feel overwhelmed, the arms around him no longer holding him comfortingly but trapping him there, the praise now sweet lies rather than sweet promises, and he knows it’s time to stop. He gently but purposefully extracts himself, stepping back and turning away. He hears Jaskier take a few slow, deep breaths, but he doesn’t turn back around, doesn’t want to see the disappointment surely shown in his expression. </p><p>He reaches for his armour and begins to put it on, piece by piece.</p><p>“Time to go then?” Jaskier asks, no hint of disappointment in his voice, just curiosity.</p><p>Geralt manages an affirmative grunt in reply, continuing his task. He surreptitiously sniffs at the air, and although he can detect a slight hint of sadness in the bard’s scent, it’s completely buried by the waves of happiness emanating from him. Huh. Well then. It wasn’t a complete disaster after all. This gives him the strength to sneak a peek at Jaskier, who’s now lounging back on the bed being completely unhelpful, grinning like the cat who got the cream. Yeah, definitely <i>not</i> a disaster. He smiles to himself as he finishes the last buckle on his armour, then schools his expression before turning to face Jaskier. </p><p>“Lets go.”</p><p>Jaskier directs the grin at him, then springs up to gather his stuff. Geralt shoulders his own packs, before heading past the bard to reach the door. As he passes, he leans over to brush a fleeting kiss onto the top of Jaskier’s head. It gains him a sharp intake of breath and a squeaky “oh!”, and as he strides out the door and away, he decides to count the morning as a complete success.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for any mistakes, i'm posting this at half past midnight</p><p>anyways, comments? pretty please? :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>